The Pearl
by Seraphite
Summary: Inuyasha finds something that has a weird affect on him. He cant stop thinking about it, its taking over his whole conscious. He is becoming very dangerous, and Kagome is becoming scared for him. I am not too good at summaries. Please read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Get over it...  
  
This is my first fic so please review when I have completed it and don't be too critical. Well, okay you can but I won't pay it any mind...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or have any rights to it at all.  
  
The Pearl  
  
By Seraphite  
  
Chapter 1- The find  
  
A Hanyou with long silver hair stared out at a nearby lake. He watched the sun shine off of the clear top, blinding him slightly. He was starting to become bored with the small town they were staying in. After a nearly deadly battle, Sango and Miroku were hurt quite a bit. Sango had been hit against a tree and Miroku had taken in quite a few sayamosho. They had run into Naraku 5 days ago, or so they thought. Yet it was only one of his golums. The fight was still tied with the leech. He possessed half of the Shikon no Tama, but so did they. Now 5 days later all was well and Kaede's place was boring as hell. Cabin fever was creeping over him. He needed to move, fight and use his Tetsusaiga. He had so much energy he could have taken on Naraku alone, and most likely won.  
"Hey Inuyasha! Come help with dinner!" Kagome yelled out to him. She was stirring soup in a large pot. "Inuyasha!"  
"Hmpf, help yourself Wench!" Inuyasha laid back and lazily put his hands under his head. "I'm tired. Wake me up when it's ready." A mistake. Kagome's face was starting to get red with anger.  
"Inuyasha.... Sit! Sit! Sit!" Now Inuyasha was on his head in a small crater. Kagome walked over to him and dropped the spoon on his already damaged head. "Now will you go get some firewood and fish?" Being his usual stubborn self, Inuyasha just sat there still refusing to go.  
Just as another sit was coming on Miroku's hand fell on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry about it lady Kagome. I'll take him out. Make sure he comes."  
"Are you sure Miroku? You aren't too weak or in any more pain?" Miroku shook his head and lightly patted her shoulder pushing her backwards a bit.  
"No I'm find." Miroku grabbed his right forearm and flexed his fingers. "Actually I feel a little cramped now."  
"Just don't strain yourself, and keep Inuyasha from running off y'hear?" (I'm sorry I love that word. Y'hear. It's got such a nice ring.) Miroku answered with a somewhat laughing "hai". As he was walking bye he hit Inuyasha's feet with his staff and the 2 of them went off.  
Inuyasha was still looking at the lake. It seemed to memorize him. It was as if the lake itself was calling to him. Asking him to come near it. Something about that lake was enchanting. Never before had it seemed special but now it was magickal. (I did that for a reason. I didn't want the stereotyped Magic. That magick is in the Wiccan religion. It's supposed to be more in common with energies and the earth's power. Its not spelled wrong.)  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha?" Miroku was calling him. Finally Inuyasha snapped back to reality.  
"Wha...What?"  
Miroku pointed to the tree. It was an old oak tree that was already dried. The past summer had killed its beautiful green leaves. Now it was bare and no animals lived there anymore. Just a shadow of the beauty that once laid there and brought shade and joy to this village. "Could you cut this down with Tetsusaiga?"  
Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga joyfully. "With pleasure." He cut the tree down with 2 easy swings and with about 20 more cut it into reasonably sized firewood. "Hmpf that was barely a warm up. I'm gonna go get the fish Miroku." Miroku was already collecting the wood and nodded.  
  
Inuyasha stood at the edge of the lake looking down. The water didn't sparkle as much up close but as you looked down you could see its majesty and life. The water was crystal clear, transparent even. You could see the catfish, shells, rocks, and every grain of sand.  
He took off his robe *note to self...fix* and stepped in. The water was chilly but very pleasant on the warm late August day. He stood quietly and captured a fish one by one. When he had caught 6 he moved around a bit.  
As he stepped he felt a sharp pain in his foot. He fell over and got completely drenched. He had stepped on something that felt smooth to his foot but yet a shot of pain rushed through his leg. It hurt madly but he just shook it off being the tough guy he is. When he came up something was in his hand. The thing that caused him to trip in the water and soak him head to foot.  
As he opened his hand there was a small oyster in it. He took it too shore and instead of asking what an oyster was doing in such a small lake he was fascinated in opening it. The urge was unbearable. He shoved his claw under it and tried to pry it open. Surprisingly it opened easily. His heart was pounding every second though and it seemed like an eternity. It seemed like hours before what had caused him so much pain laid before him. There was a pearl there, pretty much the size of an average day marble. His eyes fixed on its brilliant shine. It was perfectly smooth and it was as pleasantly warm. The pearl was beautiful and so was everything that reflected off of it. It was a perfect circle with absolutely no flaws what so ever.  
Finally he picked up the pearl and automatically was obsessed with it. He couldn't help but think about it. Every time he looked at it or held it he felt like he was in a swirling dream. Inuyasha waded out of the lake and the sensation the pearl had sent over him was over and he was back to his reality. The reality he was bored with.  
Out in the distance he could hear Miroku calling for him. He brought the fish and went back to the hut.  
"Inuyasha why are you soaked?" Asked Kagome looking at him startled.  
"I was getting fish and I slipped. So what?" He tossed the fish to Kagome. "Hurry up and cook these. Tomorrow we're leaving bright and early! The humans have had plenty of time to heal!"  
"Gee thanks for caring about your friends so much Inuyasha." Remarked Sango unpleasantly. Inuyasha just gave a humph and the group went to sleep. Suddenly though Inuyasha was not tired at all. He was very awake. However when he leaned against the hut wall he fell right asleep.  
  
He had a dreamless sleep and woke up a few hours later. When he woke up Kaede was sitting by an already made fire.  
Kaede looked over to Inuyasha and smiled. "Inuaysha, can ye not sleep? Come sit by the fire." Inuyasha sat across from her and looked down into the fire. "Why can't ye sleep Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm really anxious to finally be getting out."  
Kaede poured some hot water into a cup and added some tea leaves. She waited a few minutes until the tea was finished and took a small sip. "Sango and Miroku were not hurt badly. They should be fine but ye should learn how to be patient Inuyasha. For Impatience can lead to troubles among you and your friends. Yet that's not all that's keeping ye up Inuyasha. Is something bothering you?"  
Inuyasha kept looked down and then looked up at the woman. In a way, Kaede resembled Kikiyo. The thought of her made his heart pound slightly. Kikyo hated Inuyasha and wanted him dead. Still he trusted Kikiyo and he trusted her younger sister. He reached into his pocket and handed her the pearl. "I found this in the lake today."  
Kaede took the pearl and examined it carefully. "I haven't seen anything like this in a long time. A perfectly flawless gem found in a lake where it has no business being. Keep it safe Inuyasha for I know nothing of this."  
"Hey it's just a small pearl right? Maybe I'll sell it and get a few bucks." Inuyasha took the pearl back and very confidently said this little remark.  
Kaede was not at all as amused as Inuyasha was. "I will say it again Inuyasha. I know nothing of the pearl, and it is not like the others I have seen. Keep it well Inuaysha, or throw it back where ye found it. I suggest ye do it soon while ye can let go." Kaede took another sip of her tea and walked off.  
"Eh what do you know old hag! Feh..." Inuyasha walked over to his wall and again fell back asleep.  
  
Well that is the end of part one. Please don't review yet. I am not too fond of this chapter and the next ones are better. A lot is described later on too. So please wait to review until I can get the other chapters up. It might take a while though. Our very last show of Anything Goes was last night and it was my last show in that school so were all crying our heads off and I am not in the mood to write a fanfiction.  
  
And though I'm not a great romancer I know that your bound to answer when I propose. Anything Goes! Anything, anything, anything...goes! 


End file.
